i made the wrong choice
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: this is the story of Serena Castell and what some of her actions led to one shot AN: there is refrence to alcohol and drugs


Hey guys this is a story I wrote a while ago tell me what you think Serena's real last name didn't fit so now she is Serena Castell so enjoy and please review.

**Disclamer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

I can't believe it. I'm finally writing this story. It's a horror story you know. The horror story that was my life. Where to start? My name is Serena Castell. This story takes place seventeen years ago when I was fifteen. My life was perfect. I had perfect clothes, perfect family, perfect friends and perfect grades. To describe my looks long, long blond hair that I put up into two circles on each side of my head, blue eyes, nice tan and I was about 5ft 4 give or take. People told me I could be a famous model. Like I told you I was perfect. I lived in a beach town called Spiral Cove.

I lived in a nice house right on the beach. My parents owned the pub and the general store/surf shop so we were wealthy. I bet you're wondering why I'm telling you all this and not getting to the story. Well the answer is simple you have to know what by life was like before. I worked in my parents shop, not the most glamorous of jobs but it paid good money.

I was outback collecting some stock to put out, when the door opened sending the little bell above it ringing.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled. No one answered but that didn't worry me, Spiral Cove is one of those towns where every one practically knows every one. It wasn't tourist season so barely any tourists were around except for a few oldies enjoying the peace and quiet, taking sunset strolls along the beach. I chucked all the things I needed into the trolley I had with me and went out to the front of the shop.

As I parked the trolley next to the freezer I walked over to the counter and tripped over a box of long life milk I landed flat on my face I quickly got up and stood behind the counter praying that no one saw me klutz out. A few years ago I was one of the biggest klutz's around, my mother finally got sick of it and send me to edict lessons it payed off I hardly klutzed out theses days.

All ready sitting on the counter were two cans of coke, a bottle of sunscreen, board wax, and a packet of smith's chips. This person was obviously a surfer. I started ringing up the things on the counter and bagging them. A pair of black Oakley's were chucked onto the counter

"These too thanks," said a guys voice. I looked up and the first thing I noticed about him was his bright blue eyes. The next thing was his thick raven black hair, the kind you just want to run you hands through.

"You want the sunnies in the bag or are you going to wear 'em?"

"I'll wear them thanks" I hit the total button on the till.

"That will be $347.55 thank you" the guy pulled out his wallet and gave me $350.00 dollars. As I was giving him his change the guy leaned on the counter.

"By the way my name is Darien Shields, but my mates call me Dere." I didn't say any thing

"So do you have a name?" Darien asked

"Yeah, it's Serena Castell but my friends call me Rena." I hated myself for it but I could feel the blush creeping up my face. I grabbed the trolley and made my way to the big three-door fridge and started to refill it.

"So what time do you get off work?" I looked up Darien was leaning on the counter.

"Closing time, nine o'clock tonight"

"I'll pick you up then" Darien had a grin on his face.

"I don't think so" I muttered, "creep" under my breath. "Can you leave now some people actually have work to do!" Darien picked up the plastic bag and left. I hate to admit it but I couldn't help myself. I kept thinking about him.

When closing time rolled around. I locked up, to be honest I half expected Darien to be waiting there. Okay I half hoped he would be waiting for me. It was a bit of a walk to my house from the shop twenty minutes if I took the short cut. It was about thirty-five to forty minutes the long way along the beach.

Anyway I was walking along the beach, it was magical that night. The full moon was shining, not a cloud in sight, the waves lapping the shore. All the way home I felt like I was being watched, but the beach was deserted so I didn't think about it once I got home. I went to bed around ten o'clock that night. It was a hot night so I opened my window to let the night breeze in.

The next morning I had to work again. My mother dropped me off and a few hours after I opened up Darien came in.

"Hey Serena"

"Hello Darien" why was he torturing me.

"You knock off same time?"

"Nope at lunch today"

"Cool, can I pick you up?"

"No"

"I'll keep trying" and true to his word Darien came in every day for the rest of the week. Then on the Friday Darien came in and asked

"Can I pick you up after work?"

"Okay you can drive me home"

"Okay see you at ten" I couldn't resist I had to say yes. The rest of the day went quickly, closing time came around and I locked up and stood outside. Ten minutes passed then fifteen. I kept thinking I've been stood up. I was just about to start walking when I saw two headlights coming closer. The headlights belonged to an old surfie car I couldn't see the driver.

The car stopped and the driver's door opened and a head popped out

"Hey Serena, hop in" it was Darien I walked over to the car and hopped in the front passengers seat.

"Sorry I'm late, the car wouldn't start"

"It's okay my address is 5 Water way Tce"

"Beach house nice"

"Thanks" we drove in silence until we got to my house.

"Well thanks for the ride, see you 'round"

"Wait!" Darien grabbed my arm "want to go out on Saturday?"

"Where"

"The movies"

"Okay sounds fun" I smiled

"Cool, see you then" Darien put the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway. I went inside the house. I fell asleep very quickly that night. I had Saturday off so I slept in. I woke up around ten thirty Saturday morning. Then I went swimming for an hour and a half.

After a quick shower I painted my nails. Then at three o'clock I had an hour-long bubble bath. I got ready to go out I wore my favourite soft green jumper with my vintage jeans. My hair was in its usual style, natural make up, a single silver chain around my neck. Darien picked me up at six, I left a not for my parents telling them where I was and when I would be coming back.

As we were driving Darien told me he would pay for every thing. The movie was great a light comedy/romance Spanglish. Darien didn't try anything funny like I thought he might, Darien seemed like a real ladies man so it was a good night over all. After the movie finished. I hopped into the car Darien turned to me and said

"Want to make a de-tour before I drop you home?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"The beach, catch up with a few of my mates. Do a bit of late night surfing" I didn't want to go but I didn't want to spoil such a good night so I said yes.

When we got to the beach I could see a campfire already going and a small group of ten people huddled around the fire

"Come on Serena lets go"

"Okay" we walked over to the campfire. I could see some of them all ready in the water. The group around the campfire shuffled over to make room for us. They all greeted Darien with either a wave or a friendly hello. Except for one couple who were to busy making out to take notice of any one else.

"Hey every one this is Serena" I got polite smiles.

"And this is Ray, Andrew, Lita, Mina, James, Malcolm, Amy and Steve" a Josh pointed to the person he was talking about as he said their names. "Oh and those two over there making out are Rachel and Peter"

"Okay I think I got everyone's name" I smiled I had a bad feeling about tonight

"Hey I'm going to do a bit of surfing okay I'll be back in a minute" of corse it wasn't ok I only knew these people for two seconds and he wants to go surfing but what my brain was thinking wasn't what my mouth said

"Sure catch you in a while" how dumb was I. Josh made his way out into the surf

"Guess what I bought guys" said one of the girls Lita I think. She pulled a bottle out of her bag.

"Just a little bit of a party starter" she took a swig out of the bottle and passed it around every one took a sip even the couple making out stoped to have a drink. When it was my turn I didn't what it was I just sat there this bottle in my hand

"Don't you like rum Serena?" asked Jason I didn't know what to say I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Darien's friends. But I hated drinking it was a hard call and I made a choice needless to say it wasn't a good one

"Um no I like it, I was just thinking about something" and I took a swig from the bottle the rum burnt my throat. I passed the bottle to the next person. I have to admit it I got a buzz from it, when the bottle came around again I didn't hesitate to drink. When Darien got back from the water I had had about four or five mouthfuls and I had this sudden urge to kiss him so I did.

Every night after that we would go out and drink I grew to crave it. Then one night a new guy joined our group his name was Robbie. I remember thinking great now we have to share our grog with him. But Robbie wasn't as interested in alcohol as I though.

Robbie was more interested in drugs. Speed, marijuana, ice you name it he had it some of the group started to smoke a bit of marijuana but Darien and a few others started to use harder drugs. I was in the few others. By the time I was sixteen I had tried it all. My life was in shatters my grades were non-existent, the only social life I had was with the surfie group, I was always fighting with my parents.

There was no way to get my old life back I had done too much. On the 16th of April I got news that shook me back to reality I was pregnant with Darien's baby. I kept putting off telling Darien but I knew I had to. I tried to stop using the drugs and tried to stop drinking.

"Darien, can I talk to you please"

"Yeah what's up Rena?"

"Darien I'm pregnant"

"It's not mine" Darien yelled. I started to cry. Darien ran out side, I sat down a cried. I thought Darien really cared about me. That night I went down to the campfire that night and the whole group ignored me

"What's wrong guys?" Mina got up

"Look Serena we don't want you around any more ok, so can you just leave and don't come back" I left the fire the tears were welling up in my eyes. I was shunned by people who I though were my friends, the guy who I though cared about me hated me and left me on my own. I couldn't even go back to my own life that was long gone.

I had no one, I thought about having an abortion, I even went to the clinic but I though the baby didn't do anything wrong and I made the decision to keep the baby. I had to leave Spring Cove and start my life over again. No money, no eduction nothing. I had to go through my pregnancy with no one to help me. Once my baby Rennie was born I sent a photo of her to Darien. A few weeks later I got a letter back in side was Rennie's picture all torn up with a note inside 'I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER OR YOU!' That's when I knew my life in Spiral Cove was over for good.


End file.
